


mediocre

by garbagedump



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: ALL THE SENPAIS, Coffee Shop, F/M, Humour, Otome - Freeform, aka what am i doing, also everytime i go through skillshotlab's tumblr i get so salty, i promise nothing, i still dont have the app anymore guys, im not even sure if i should tag romance or fluff, im so lost, like omg look at all theses new things, love these boys, probably, reader - Freeform, reader is a female, send help, sighs im too old for this, so u guys should play in my stead ok, this is my frist time tagging, time to edit tags, uhh ok, updates tag, what do I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagedump/pseuds/garbagedump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you make ehh ( ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ) coffee but they bring all the senpais to the yard anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. basically honey from ouran swapping colours w his bunbun

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing stop me

You are a decent coffee barista.

You work in a small, generic coffee shop at the Third Year building of your school to afford financial expenses just like all the other high school students working part time jobs for minimum wage. It’s not a bad job, really, and you’re thankful that your scant experience of making late night coffees for your busy parents is enough to get you hired. You try not to be offended when the boss hands you a pouch of Basic Beans to start with on your first day.

The quaint shop doesn’t receive much variety from its patrons, which could be due to the highly eminent franchise near the teacher’s lounge, selling overpriced “better” coffee. (Who puts pumpkin in their latte?? Not you.)

For that reason, you hardly get new faces and instead regular customers coming in for your—shoulders shrugging— _ehh_ coffee and the quiet ambience only your coffee shop can offer.

Flicking back to the present, you are grabbing a handful of _basic_ coffee beans (with a scowl as you remember your boss wagging his finger when you ask for an upgrade) when a sweet chime greets you in the form of a petite pink haired male carrying a beige plush toy.

“Good afternoon to you too, Yuu-senpai,” you greet back, smiling as you see him happily tinkering with the cute tea set laid out on one of the tables. After turning on the coffeemaker, you lean on the counter and lace your fingers together.

“So what will it be today? Basic Beans or… well _…Basic Beans?_ ”

He giggles at your disdain, and it’s the most precious sound you’ve ever heard. You bring over his drink later and loses the fight when he cranks up the level of his moe as he insists you to have a tea party with him and the pale bunny nestled on the table.

“But senpai, we only serve coffee.”

“Nonsense!! Have you ever heard someone calling a tea party as _coffee_ party?? That sounds awful, and not cute at all!” he fires back, holding out his pastel coloured cup with a huff. You weakly pour the hot coffee.

“Besides,” he smiles cheekily, closing one eye as he brings the rim to his lips, “it’s not like there’s anyone else right now~” The tone he uses might imply something suggestive, but this is _Yuu-senpai_ who loves all things that are adorable and wants you to join him for a tea party in a deserted coffee shop. So, nope.

Your shoulders drop and you decide to humour him, since your boss isn’t around for the day. He cheers as you sit across him and urges you to pour yourself a drink too. To this, you refuse.

“Ehh? Why not?” he whines. You are very fickle, he thinks.

“Yuu-senpai, you’re a customer. I can’t drink your order.”

“Yes you can!! What’s the phrase again… ah, the customer is always right!”

“The customer shouldn’t also steer the barista away from work.” He flinches comically, and you laugh at his dejected face.

“But perhaps… if said _customer_ would say that he’s _buying_ the barista a drink, _then_ —”

“ _Of course_!!!” He leaps at the bait, slapping his hand on the table with such a loud smack his bunny almost falls off. His eyes shine as you let out a chuckle of your own.

“Then please, help yourself!! It’s on the house!” He pushes his own cup into your hands. You tell him that’s supposed to be what _you_ should say as a staff and indulge his obvious want, sipping the hot liquid. Yep, still average. You think maybe that’s why you don’t get a lot of customers.

Nevertheless, this makes Yuu delighted and the two of you spend the next fifteen minutes chatting about school and the latest cutest fashion trends. When you see that his coffee is finished you politely tell him you have to get back to work. He pouts and looks crestfallen and you are quick to assure him that he’ll see you again.

He kindly gives you a large tip, and you smile at him gratefully.

“Thank you, Yuu-senpai. I’ll see you around?”

“Obviously,” he grins, and unexpectedly invades your personal bubble from behind the counter.

“After all, I absolutely adore cute things~”

 

But you are not a thing, you are a person. You assume he’s talking about the cute tea set.


	2. definitely not one of those art guys from free trynna kidnap haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when class is canceled n ur already there :(((((

You stare at the blond sitting at the far left corner of the cafe, a cup of coffee in your hands. The red beret he wears looks like it's about to fall off with how he keeps bopping his head forward to focus on a particular detail on his sketchpad.

You don't want to disturb him, but the coffee's going to get cold.

"Your drink, Touya-senpai?"

He flinches when you put down the cup in front of him and the beret falls into his lap. You smile at his increasingly flustered state as he hides his face behind the paper product.

"I-I forgot to order again, didn't I?"

"It's fine," you wave it off, amused. "What are you drawing today?"

He hugs his sketchpad impossibly closer to his visage.

"Nothing great--just, um, practicing my shading..." His eyes peek over the top of the drawing pad, embarrassed. You beam at him encouragingly.

"I'm sure it'll turn out great, senpai."

You return to your post behind the counter. The aroma of your brewed coffee reminds you of Boss' promise to upgrade your beans next ~~month~~ week with the steady progress you're making. You are forever grateful of your returning customers for serving as evidence that your coffee isn't really completely horrible. But you're also not conceited enough to pretend that they come back to the cafe for the food (that's actually decent because you didn't make it) and drinks (a.k.a the cheap tasting coffee you brew everyday).

As someone who has worked for a month and two weeks, you could point out three things your patrons have in common. First, they're all older than you, which is obvious since the coffee shop's located at the Third Year building. Second, it would definitely be their shining potential of becoming anime main characters. It might sound unlikely, but each of your customers possess individual qualities that make up who they are generally.

So far, you receive customers like a chemistry loving geek who always dons a lab coat, a lazy sleepyhead who takes advantage of the soft pillows your cafe provides and even a gamer who's always mashing buttons of his console. On rare days, eminent school figures like the school council president or the basketball team captain visits your humble abode (...but they never order coffee...okay then...here's your cupcake...).

Third, perhaps you are maybe a little conceited for being able to reel in these senpais but you know deep down it's not you. It's actually the peaceful appeal of the cafe. You never get a full house during any times of the day, which is probably bad for you, but definitely great for these senpais who come to get some down time of their own. They always come in alone, and don't really acknowledge other patrons even though they're in the same year.

And you like it this way too. You always have time to chat with them briefly, and you like to think that they find you pleasant to have around. You appreciate that they don't comment on the coffee.

A pencil clutters on the floor and you shift your attention from another patron to Touya. He is standing, staring at his paint stained watch with a gasp. He collects his art utensils and shoves them into his bag while muttering that he's late. You give him a moment for him to compose himself before making your presense known, clearing your throat. He expectedly jumps.

"A-ah! Here's the money for the drink!!! Sorry I almost forgot!" He slaps them on the table.

You smile kindly and take it, and oh, that's his hand you're also touching.

Touya flushes red, almost screams and runs out from the cafe, leaving a trail of used papers in his wake. You shake your head at his antics. It's a normal thing. He's just shy. Perhaps you should talk more to him next time?

You clean up his unintended mess, gathering the papers until one of them makes you pause. Pulling it out from the bundle in your arms, you carefully inspect the rather butchered sketch.

"Oh my God," you breathed.

It is a drawing of you brewing coffee behind the counter. The coffeemaker and shelves are drawn hastily, but you can see how much detail he puts on your figure and especially your face— _wait._

 

"He caught me in mid-yawn??"

 

The sketch is never to be seen again, nor mentioned between you and Touya.


	3. nnot to be confusd w the other guy from that cooking anime w the same name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will u attain level 1.5 coffee barista i wodner

You hope no one orders the buttermilk cookies today.

Or the vanilla cupcakes. Or chocolate.

This really isn’t stated anywhere on the contract when you got hired. You can’t even make above average coffee, what makes him think you can do something like baking??

It’s not even casual baking like how you ruin your own kitchen, it’s _professional_ baking in which you actually _sell_ the end products for the general public to _consume_.

You bite into one of your creations. Yikes. You’re really not qualified for this.

You’re kind of mad but it’s the mad that you can’t really blame on anyone after the series of unfortunate events; Boss is pretty busy this week dealing with officials to ask for renovation for the café (thanks to all the senpais coming in) and it slipped from his mind that the bakery delivering the usual baked goods for the café is closed today—something about the owner celebrating a special occasion—but you are indeed, still open for business on the same day but with no pastries and now here you are at 5 AM trying to make edible cookies because you can’t just open the shop _only selling mediocre coffee._

Boss’ form of apology is by calling you yesterday at 11.50 PM and asking sheepishly if you can whip something up. He couldn’t find any other bakeries willing to take up his order.

Rationally, you said no. Your main focus is to make better coffee.

 _It’s only for one day_ , he pleaded.

Your resolve cracked at his tone, but you said no.

He promised to upgrade your beans.

You (foolishly) agreed.

It’s almost 6 AM and you are wallowing in the gloomy future of the innocent, oblivious souls who would order the pastries. You think of just closing the shop for the day but that would obviously affect your paycheck. You have to make the usual coffee and put out at least some presentable food before you would attend your morning classes and hand over the café to a part-timer who’s even worse than you and can only work behind the cash register.

As you are contemplating whether to throw out your latest batch of cookies, your eyes catch a shadow of a person making their way into the establishment and you are freaked because it is _6 o’clock in the morning._ But before you can throw any shuriken-esque kitchen utensils, the familiar chef hat and pink apron enters your line of vision and you sigh in utmost relief.

“Huh… so it’s Souma-senpai…”

Souma blinks at your slumped figure, wondering why you look so spooked, like you did not expect to see anyone at earliest dawn— _ohhh_.

“Heheh… I’m sorry for scaring you,” he chuckles nervously, adjusting the tall hat perched on his head. You mindlessly wave it off, pulling yourself up to lean against the counter.

“What are you doing here, though? The café doesn’t open for at least two more hours...”

“Oh!” he smiles brightly, and you think you no longer needed the sun. “Mom sent me here to help you!”

It’s your turn to blink. “Your mom?” _Oh right_ , you remember. His mother is the owner of the bakery.

He gestures at your baked (not)good(at all)s and you try not to wince. He doesn’t take note of the fractured state they’re in, and instead continues chirpily,

“Your boss told mom what happened. She got worried and woke me up and told me to come here and lend a hand!” He pauses and adds, “Hope you don’t mind me barging in!”

You look at him as if he is the moon of your sky (because his smile is the sun that lights up his features like how the moon sustains itself from the sun’s radiance and why the hell are you being poetic at 6.15 AM) but you quickly adjust your posture, making sure to hide your baked abominations behind your back.

“O-Oh, that’s totally fine! But…” the slight shadow under his eyes does not escape from your sight, “are you sure it’s okay with you? I’m sorry you had to wake up so early in the morning…”

He perks up.

“Don’t worry about it!! Baking is my passion so I don’t mind doing it anytime and anywhere! And besides, what really made me come here is…” he peers up to you with his head dipped down, suddenly shy.

“Mom told me how you would be left alone to do the baking.”

You mentally wipe a tear at how sweet he is, but it really isn’t necessary.

“Oh but… that’s fine, senpai. I’m used to being alone, since I open the shop every morning.”

He appears confused. “Huh? I know that!”

“Eh?”

“I meant… um…”

“Souma-senpai?”

_“…I want to eat pastries made by you!!!”_

“??”

His eyes are shining with sincere hope, and you are left baffled because why would he offer himself as sacrifice and _oh my God you can’t let him taste your hideous baking—_

“Please let me have one!!” He lurches forward with outstretched arms. You scream as you dodge him while holding up the tray of cookies away from his reach.

“S-Senpai, no…! They’re no good!”

“Just… let… me…try—aHAH!!” he swipes one off the tray, and you watch in horror as he throws it into his mouth.

The silence wafting in the room as he chews thoughtfully is deafening. You await his judgement from your defeated position on the floor.

Swallowing, he licks the crumbs off his thumb and smiles with satisfaction. You are confused that he is not writhing on the ground.

“Just as I thought,” he lets out a wide, gentle grin. “It’s really good!”

You no longer stare at him like he’s the moon, more like the alien inhabiting there as you take a cookie off the tray and bite into it for the second time that morning. Maybe it was just the first one that didn’t come out righ—

 _Yikes_.

“Senpai…” you start. “I appreciate you trying not to hurt my feelings… but this really tastes horrible.”

He crouches down next to you and eats another one. “What do you mean? It tastes like you!”

What. “What.”

“It has this distinct flavour,” he closes his eyes to savour the taste, “it’s also in the coffee you make. It reminds me of you.” His eyes flutter open as he scratches his cheek abashedly.

“I really like it.”

“Senpai…” The both of you stare at each other before you return his smile.

“Thank you.”

 

(You don’t have it in you to tell him that he actually has cheap taste.)

 


	4. The [Cliché] Black Haired Black Eyed Anime Boy(tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im supposed to write for reiji but we dont have enough chemistry yet for me to want to write him
> 
> (aha)
> 
> so have this haru/kageyama/fujiwara wtv guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why i havent been updating: i lost the app months ago :') my phone's software's too shit for the updates im yelling softly
> 
> why im here: finals ended last week

The clock shows 7.55 AM, and you are smiling unnecessarily bright. Boss, who’s scribbling down on his checklist, passes you and rolls his eyes at your obvious delight. It has finally happened.

That’s right, your beans have finally been upgraded(!!). To premium( _!!!_ ).

 Well, okay, maybe Premium Beans isn’t as fancy as it sounds like, and everyone probably has moved on to Gourmet Beans, which is like, premium _premium_ , but you’re going to take whatever you can get. You’re just glad Boss has raised you to Level 2 Barista.

(He will make sure you will never know they had stopped making Basic Beans.)

So here you are, waiting for your first customer to come in and taste your freshly brewed new coffee and share your enthusiasm _and_ _they’ll order another and you’ll make another pot **and**_ —

Boss hits your head. You get the hint, and you knead your cheeks to keep your smile neutral.

 

No one’s ordering coffee.

On this. Particular. Day.

Maybe they actually had enough sleep last night. Maybe they’re just craving for baked goods. They seem to be selling great today.

Maybe they choose today to finally give up on your coffee.

You groan behind your hands. Why do you even work here.

The bell at the entrance chimes and you look up with renewed hope; no, you _can’t_ give up! You’re _Level 2_! 

But as your eyes settle on Ren’s deadpanned face, your head drops back onto the counter with a resounding thump.

_There is no hope._

Trying not to sound too disheartened, you crane your neck to peer up at the half-lidded eyes staring at you with disinterest.

“What would it be, Ren-senpai?” you mumble.

“…Where’s the brown pillow,” he mumbles back.

Of course he’s asking for pillows. You glance at the lacy pink pillow resting at the windowsill of the shop.

“The one we have today is no good?” you sigh.

“I have standards.”

“Ren-senpai, please.”

Even so, you come out from the back two minutes later and hand him the less girly pillow. He nods and lumbers his way to his second bed.

It’s not like you have anything against Ren. In fact, the generic black haired male gives you the least troubles. In fact in fact, he gives you no trouble at all since he never orders anything. All he does in the coffee shop is sleep with earbuds on, tuning everyone out (except you, because you know, who else is going to replace his pillows) (( _No_ , they’re not his!!)).

…Wait a second, doesn’t that mean he’s basically freeloading the air-conditioned establishment— _eh_ , you would do the same thing.

However, that’s exactly it. He just _sleeps_. Which contradicts the purpose of a _coffee_ shop.

Once in the past, you tried to politely force him to drink by placing a cup of coffee on the nearest table to the windowsill. He cracked one eye open, stared at the steaming beverage, and ordered tea instead.

(You still feel the burn.)

In conclusion, Ren is the last person you would expect to taste your premium coffee.

 

“One chocolate cupcake, please.”

“Would that be all? May I recommend you—“

“Ah, it’s alright. I’m only picking this up for a friend.”

You nod and smile, and hope someone chokes you.

Noting the evening glow from outside, you decide to take a short break ~~until closing time~~. There aren’t any patrons anyway. A slight shift from the corner of your eye makes you sigh. Right. Ren.

You’re usually more composed than this, and you know it. It’s just a little frustrating to have your coffee rejected with totally plausible excuses that you would _totally_ understand if it’s your old coffee, but this!! Is!! _Premium_!! (You considered putting up a sign to tell everyone all about it but Boss stopped you earlier.)

In the end, you pour yourself a mug of your own brew. You need it more than anyone anyway.

It’s a little bitter than you would have liked, but you can tell the slight difference from Basic Beans (it’s _good_ different, just so you know!!).

You then remember caffeine never works for you and you remain tired and unfresh. Growing bored since it’s nearing closing time and no one would be coming in for sure, you amble towards the windowsill and plop down on the floor, your head on the same level as Ren’s.

“Ren-senpai,” you slurp your cold coffee without delicacy.

The smell of it must have invaded his senses, because his nose scrunches up unattractively and he wakes up glaring half-heartedly—since, you know, you can only see half of his eyes—at your impassive visage.

You could be more polite, informing him the coffee shop’s going to close soon and in fact, you should, but your working hours’ almost over and you can’t be bothered. Besides, it’s just Ren.

He takes out the pink pillow squashed behind his preferred cushion to smother his face with it.

“Get it away from me…”

Oh, _come on_. Your new beans aren’t _that_ despicable.

“What do you have against my coffee?” you mutter into the cup.

His eyes peek over the pillow. “Nothing, I just don’t like the smell of coffee. The taste’s fine. Or whatever.”

To this revelation, you blink.

“Senpai… you’re in a coffee shop…”

He huffs and faces away from you.

“Don’t get any wrong ideas, this place is the closest from my classes. I’m too lazy to head back to my dorm.”

“That’s understandable.”

Ren throws you a glance over his shoulder.

“Are you going to close now?”

“Ah, no… there’s about 15 minutes left…”

He hands you the pink pillow. And his earbud.

“Wha—“

“…You just seem really tired. Like you studied the whole night for a quiz only for it to be cancelled the next day.” He looks away, then back to you. “…Take a nap.”

Your fingers brush his as you take the items from him, albeit still unsure.

“Ren-senpai-sensei, thank you for your prescription…but wouldn’t it be easier to take an 8-hour nap back in our own rooms?”

He visibly tenses like he also just realized the fact and avoids your eyes again.

“Whatever. Do you want it or not.” He is _so_ embarrassed, you think with amusement.

Regardless, you shuffle closer and hug the pillow to your chest, your head resting next to his on the sill. The male ignores how close the two of you are and picks a light jazz music on his music player. You close your eyes and smile quietly.

“Wake me up in ten, Ren-senpai.”  

 

He snorts.

“Are you kidding me, I’ve been napping for 3 hours. I don’t even know what time is it.”

“Senpai, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for still reading this omg


	5. hes royalty hes dramatic hes a brunet hes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa tooru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u and a senpai finally talk more than a few lines??? blasphemy

You’re wiping a table with your back facing the entrance when the blaring of trumpets filters into the shop.

Patrons jerk in surprise at the abrupt cacophony, but you don’t bat an eyelash.

The door swings open, and the music magnifies in intensity. At this point, some have their hands clutching their ears in agony. You focus on annihilating this one particular stubborn stain.

The trumpets’ volume intentionally surges, as if they’re trying to get someone’s attention. But who could it possibly be.

“WE GET IT YOUR HIGHNESS YOU HAVE ARRIVED??”

At the sound of a customer in distress, you turn around.

Tokiya huffs, sliding a finger on his phone’s screen to turn off the royal fanfare sound effect he converted to mp3 from MeTube. He remains standing regal at the entryway, waiting for imaginary servants to roll the red carpet. And by servants he means one barista. And by red carpet he means the barista’s TLC.

It’s a good thing you’re used to his grand admissions.

“Does this happen every time he walks in?” asks one of patrons as you walk past his table. He nods in understanding and resumes drinking with the look you give him. (It shall never be revealed to the viewers.)

“Tokiya-senpai,” you greet. “Sorry, didn’t see you there.”

He stares you down with his nose still exaggeratedly upturned. He appears displeased. How _dare_ a commoner tell such a blatant lie to a member of _royalty_. He crosses his arms and you seem to realize that—

“… _Oh_ , are you still being in character?” you almost laugh. He taps his foot impatiently.

You smile, clearly resigned from this charade but kind enough to roll with it, as always. You do a curtsy with your coffee stained apron and languidly gesture for the prince to take a seat ~~because you can’t _stand_ this anymore eh _eh_~~ , to which he complies with proud strides to the supposed throne.

Once he’s safely tucked in, he falls into a fit of giggles.

“How was I?? I was great, right?? Oh man, I’m so good at this~”

“Yeah,” you agree nonchalantly, eyes on the ceiling. “Beautiful. Amazing.”

“Oh you,” he faces away and waves you off. “Buuut if you’re _that_ touched with my performance, I guess an _encore_ is in order—“

“ _Ohhkay_ my prince, what can I get you today?”

Tokiya’s flippant smile shifts into a crafty one, as he leans into you. You stare at his obnoxiously long lashes as he peers up to you. You wonder if he’s trying to look sensual.

“Your consent,” he breathes. You can hear some patrons spitting out their drinks.

Your shoulders drop. “Not this again.”

The brunet clicks his tongue, wags a finger and materializes a sheet of paper out of nowhere. He slams it dramatically on the table and you sneak a glance at the clock, trying to estimate how long this would take before Boss finds you slacking off during the job.

“Oh, but what’s this?” he jabs at the paper.

You swat his hand away to smooth out the creases while pretending to inspect it, because you already know it’s the sign-up sheet for the upcoming school play. You have at least three of them plastered around in the coffee shop.

“It’s my name,” you state plainly. His grin curls wider. He puts a hand on his heart while the other points a finger up.

“I know you could no longer resist to join—“

“Written in your handwriting.”

He shuts up. The finger wilts. You’re still looking at the paper.

“Tokiya-senpai, you made this sign-up sheet. With your very distinguishable curly font.”

As you stare pointedly at him, he whispers to his side, _“I should have used Ms Words…!!”_

He turns back to you, clearing his throat. “Well, it was worth a try. Initiating Plan B.”

You almost shriek when he lungs to hug your waist.

“ _Pleeease_ join our play!! You’re perfect as the princess!! Please _please please_ —“

“Senpai,” you mash his cheek with your palm, “of course I’m perfect for the role. I’m the only girl in school.”

_“That’s exactly why!!”_

You sigh. Why do you even go here. Who was the last girl you talked to besides your mom.

His arms tighten when he feels you trying to pry him off. He’s unafraid of being shameless because the only time he needs to be cool is when he’s acting. However, when he peeks an eye open to see one of the patrons with orange pompadour and a band aid across his nose leering dangerously at him, he squeaks and pulls away hesitantly. He forgets that the coffee shop isn’t a safe ground to play in.

“We’ve been through this so many times though,” you step back. “I’m not interested. And I’m busy.”

“You still make time to talk to me!” he retorts childishly, pulling the classic sad pout as he watches you walk behind the counter and drop from his view.

“If you’re not buying anything, senpai,” your head pops up, “I’m going to have to kick you out.”

You ignore his drawn out whine as you tear open a slim packet of generic instant coffee meant for travelling you stole from home. Boss isn’t too happy with you drinking the shop’s coffee last time.

“ _Urrgh_ ,” his chin drops to the table and you approach him again while sipping the hot liquid.

“Alright, I’ll give up [for today]—“ your eyes shine, “— _if_ you give me a kiss.”

Your eyes darken. “Where did you get that from? A shoujo manga?”

He whines some more. “I don’t get anything when it comes to you!!”

“It’s because you keep asking for impossible things.”

A customer waves his hand to you as he gestures at the cash register. You nod, putting down your mug on Tokiya’s table and making your way to actually do your job. The brunet finds comfort in wrapping his fingers around the warm porcelain, whimpering about the fate of his play.

After thanking him for the tip, you see the princely third year cry more crocodile tears and you almost feel sorry. However, you stop when he brings your mug to his lips to steal a few sips. Why that _little_ —he wouldn’t even buy his own coffee and is now mooching off yours!! Eh, but hang on…

“Ah, that’s the spot where I drink it from…”

Tokiya promptly chokes, almost dies, and thrusts the coffee away to stare at the mentioned place _where you put your lipsBADKHDADJS;A_

“Aan i-iindirect kiss??” he squeals, eyes swirling as he covers his lips with the back of his palm. “I-I!!! I haven’t practiced for this kind of scene yet!!” With that, he gives you a curt bow as farewell before zooming out from the shop, his face red. Other patrons stare after him. You shrug and take back your coffee.

 

You consider telling him that perhaps _he_ could audition as the princess. 

 


	6. pls dont shun me, shun whimpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has happened guys i cant think of an anime ref to shun i am free from this curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //u probs shouldnt read this AN if u havent gotten Gamer-senpai's CG//
> 
> this is a call out post to his cg i dont believe he can sound smooth while playing otome like its no big deal shut up shun ur just trynna look cool i bet u cant even score w a love interest
> 
> hence, this chapter
> 
> #saveshun2k16

“Feh, hear this one out.”

You slide a cup of black coffee across the table as you sit back with Boss. He’s sifting through papers that are messily sprawled and looks like he wants to burn them all. He doesn’t lift his eyes as he sips the hot liquid, and you imagine him actually thanking you for bringing him the drink.

“ _’The current couch is too old and feels hard to sit on. Consider replacing it. May I recommend—‘_ erghh.” Boss sneers at the offending piece of paper.

“At least we _have_ one! These kids are too privileged for their own good!”

“Well,” you hummed, “that would explain why no one sits there anymore. And it would just take up space in the café and get all dusty.”

“ _Well_ ,” he bites back, “how about this one, _‘wouldn’t it be cool to have an ice-cream machine’_?? What even??”

You laugh. “Sounds like an unfulfilled childhood dream. Also, that _could_ actually raise our sales, don’t you think? We can put up attractions like that and _oh_ , how about a _gumball_ machine while we’re at it—“

“Stop,” he deadpans, and sighs. “Why must you keep entertaining them… no wonder those boys favour you so much. But anywho…” he grabs a fistful of already creased papers and waves them in the air.

“These aren’t substantial content!”

“I think they’re pretty valid. And hey, it’s _your_ idea to put up that suggestion box last month.”

Your superior grumbles and slowly gathers the papers into a neat pile and you can’t help but grin, knowing he’ll properly look over them in private without you nosing around. What a softie.

“Admit it, you’re just everyone’s uncle.” He snorts.

“Yeah well, _this_ uncle is paying you to shush and go back to work. I gotta check how this place’s holding up.”

“Yessir.”

Both of you move in separate directions. Boss takes a clipboard from the counter and you watch him meander around the café, tapping walls and writing notes. You actually have no idea what he’s doing, but who are you to predict the movements of the supreme commander?

Anyway, your attention quickly shifts to the barely noticeable game music as a familiar upperclassman enters. You call out a warm greeting to him, but he seems too preoccupied to look up from his console as he replies with a low ‘ _mmhuhyeah’_.

You’re not put off by it, as you’re pretty much familiar with your patrons’ mannerisms by now. You know he’s just really invested in his game and he doesn’t multitask very well.

This, unfortunately extends to ordering and the first time you attended to him, you ended up standing at his table for ten minutes straight and your patience was only rewarded by his scream when he realized your presence after losing a boss fight.

You also found him to be a cool guy on that day as well. Shun gave you a polite apology with an embarrassed smile and after getting acquainted (ah, remember the days when you first started out and wanted to be in every senpai’s good graces) Shun rubbed his head sheepishly and told you he would be fine with anything you get him when he visits.

In a way, you’re like his mother who comes up to his room to provide snacks and drinks while he’s studying with a bunch of friends.

(…That is oddly vivid.)

Anyway, you settle on a slice of strawberry shortcake and you don’t forget your awesomely brewed coffee (you’re getting better!!) as you place them down on his table. You want to strike up a conversation like how you would do to your other patrons but you feel like you’re only intruding on his game time. You wouldn’t want to be bothered when you’re reading a book, right?

That is, until he slumps in his seat with a groan of defeat, pushing away the console from his line of sight.

“What’s the matter, Shun-senpai?” you couldn’t help but ask. Shun doesn’t flinch. He’s no longer bothered with your abrupt arrivals.

“It’s this gaaam~e,” he laments. “I can’t figure out what it wants.” This piques your curiosity.

You lean over his shoulder. “What are you playing?”

To your surprise, he shies away.

“Uhm, it’s uh…”

He isn’t fast enough to hide the screen.

“Is that…” you breathe, “…an otome?”

“…”

“…”

“…PLEASE DON’T JUDGE ME!!”

He has both hands covering his eyes as he ducks down to cover his ~~shame~~ face. The unexpected reaction makes you draw back in surprise and cringe when you see Boss glancing at you sharply from where he stands a few feet away.

 

“Senpai?” you prod his shoulder. He jolts brings his head up, wailing.

“I know! I know! I’m disgusting! I’m a boy who plays as a _girl_ that has all these gorgeous guys all over her—“

He doesn’t notice your movements as he continues to ramble. When he reaches his crescendo, you tap his lips with a spoonful of dessert and he blinks down to it. He absentmindedly opens his mouth at your quiet command and let you feed him. As he chews, you coo at the thought of _yes_ , you _are_ his mom.

(Boss stares at you again. _Don’t you see this is why they like you so much?? Tch, teens._ )

When he swallows, you ask if he’s okay.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good. I’m sorry—I just, um, I don’t usually play this type of games.”

“Senpai, you can play _whatever_ you want, it’s totally fine,” you assure him.

“But if I may ask, why are you playing it?”

“…Research purposes I can’t disclose.”

You nod and decide to drop it if it makes him uncomfortable. (He seems slightly disappointed at this.)

You sit next to him. You might as well help him. “What seems to be the problem then?”

He adjusts himself to face you properly and clears his throat like a kid trying to explain what his summer vacation was like.

“ _Okay_ , so the premise of the game…it’s uh, I’m a girl—oh, you already know _that_ —and I work at this _coffee_ shop—(you raise your eyebrows and he’s more flustered)—a-and some of my customers—they’re guys, _obviously_ —are from my school and they find out I’m working there but our school doesn’t allow us to work part-time so I have to get all chummy with them to make sure they don’t rat me out…” he trails off, avoiding your eyes because oh man, you’re totally judging him.

But you’re not, so imagine his surprise when you only shorten the distance between the two of you.

“Uhuh, I get it…” you peer up. “So what are you stuck on?”

Oh wow, you smell _way_ nicer up close. Oh _wow_ , he _is_ a creep. Shun almost stutters out his reply.

“I k-keep messing up every time I have to pick the options. Apparently everything I say is the wrong thing?? I don’t know, but they get so upset with me and I’m tired of getting bad endings…”

His fingers dance upon buttons as he despairs, and you watch him freeze when a set of options materializes on the screen.

“I can’t do this.”

You hum. “Tell me about this guy.”

“Eh? Oh, um… this is Utoru, he’s the school’s student council president. He’s the number 1 in my list of don’t screw this up because—you know, he has the most power to make me quit my job.”

_Oh, it’s that trope,_ you think. Presidents are usually serious, get things done efficiently and detest mischievous conduct that’ll only get in their way. You would know, since you _serve_ one.

“What did you pick previously?”

“I… I told him he’s a handsome guy…? You know, butter him up?”

“Shun-senpai.”

“What’s with that look??”

 

An hour and a CG later, you try to act nonchalant when Shun shakily grips his console. The screen is splattered with teardrops.

“T-That was the most _touching_ ending I’ve ever had…”

_Isn’t that the only good ending you got so far?_ You chuckle and pat his back.

“Good job, senpai.”

“A-and I wouldn’t have done it without you! You always make the right calls, it’s like you’re a walkthrough!”

“Aha, well…” you lightly scratch your cheek, “I guess I just have a lot of experience of playing…otomes…”

(Not far from you, Boss clicks his tongue as he surveys the crack on one of the walls.

“Tch, that’s the fourth wall this week.”)

 

Shun wipes his soaked eyes with his sleeve before turning to thank you more earnestly. But as he does so, with his vision cleared up from manly tears, your visage suddenly cranks up to an astounding high definition of 1080p which he’s not mentally ready to perceive. He almost drops his console.

You stare back, wondering why he looks like he’s seeing you for the first time.

(Maybe he is, because he’s taking you in perfectly unlike previous times when his mind was clouded with _gamesgamesgames—_ )

“U-uhm-m…” Oh no, he needs to say something smooth.

What option would he pick if _this_ is an otome?

“How many cracks are there on this wall?” Boss whispers harshly, moving away to get his tools. Shun sees this from the corner of his eye and he blurts out the first thing he thinks of.

 

“Y-YOUR BOSS HAS HOT LEGS.”

 

Fortunately for him, Boss has safely arrived at the storage room and didn’t hear him.

Unfortunately for him, he is left to deal with a very stricken barista.

“O-Oh…” you tuck a strand of hair behind your ear as you look away.

“I didn’t know you feel that way…”

_Oh no,_ Shun thinks as he sweats profusely. _She thinks I’m playing an otome because I’m trying to make a move on her boss!!_

“ _Wwwait_ —“

“Well… good luck! I’ll be cheering for you!” Boss calls out for you to help him and as you excuse yourself and leave your seat and away from him, you miss his absolutely grieving look as his arm stretches out to your retreating form.

 

“What’s up with him?” your superior looks back at Shun’s broken soul.

“Please don’t bother Shun-senpai right now.”

“Why? You like him?”

“No, but I think he just accidentally told me his deepest darkest secret. He must be _mortified_.”

“Oh. Poor guy. Just give him some space then.”

 

Shun spends the rest of the evening trailing after you to explain himself but fails as you dodge him _(“It’s okay senpai, I totally understand.”)_ to provide all the space he doesn’t need _(“YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!!”)._

 


	7. blonde?? rose motif?? foreign??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say a name, but he popped into your head, didn't he?
> 
> [a thousand miles piano sequence]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it's tamaki suoh btw)

From deep within the crevice of your pocket, your phone beeps.

You feel it, and ignore it, as what you’ve been doing for the past 20 minutes.

The noise continues relentlessly but you’re not bothered enough to put it on silent. Your patrons worry that it could be an urgent matter as you go around delivering their dine-in orders accompanied with the almost rhythmic dings. You thank their concern and tell them not to worry, since this happens pretty often recently.

Wakatoshi slams his mug down with too much force for your liking while he ~~demands~~ asks if someone’s bothering you, to which you actually contemplate for a bit before shaking your head, smiling reassuringly.

Tapping his foot to the beat of the beeping, Yamato inquires why you haven’t changed your default notification sound. You shrug because you never bothered. Hideki pipes up from the corner without looking away from the computer (which Boss installed last week with an ‘adult’ pout) screen that he can give you a list of recommendations. Of notification sounds.

You give him an awkward thumbs up then realize belatedly he can’t even see it. Oh well.

You take your break earlier than you should after you made sure everything and everyone’s taken care of for now. Sighing, you pull out your phone at your post behind the counter and breathe in to brace yourself—

—and a flimsy arrow boops your snoot.

“Ai-senpai, what did I tell you about shooting arrows in the coffee shop?”

The cheeky bubblegum head casually heaves himself up on the counter, angling his torso towards you as he coos back.

“You didn’t say anything about _poking_ , hehe. Anyway, you’re on your break, right? Let me hang out here for a while!”

You’re starting to get what Boss meant regarding your patrons always hovering around you. While you did wish for your upperclassmen’s validation when you first started working, you didn’t expect such familiarity after like… what, five months?

It’s pretty cool that you made friends with your patrons; although with the way they keep coming back as regular patrons reminds you of stray cats visiting your backyard whenever they want for the conveniently placed toys and cat food.

You give Ai a dead stare. Like this one.

Unperturbed with your lack of reaction, he leans in to peer at your phone screen.

He gasps. “20 ChatSnap notifications??”

Oh, right. You wanted to check your phone. Your shoulders sag when you click for the application to open and discover that yes, they all came from one person.

“Who’s _—‘boyfriendJeans’_?”

The both of you pull a face. Turns out the name gets more cringe-worthy when pronounced out loud.

“…It’s Jean-senpai. I made a mistake the other day and left my phone on the counter and he kidnapped it, saved my number and added me on ChatSnap,” you groan, remembering why you keep your phone on you at all times now.

“That’s—”

“He even edited his display name on my phone! I mean, _boyfriend jeans_ , _really_?”

“— _not fair!!_ He has your number!!”

“Senpai.”

“Hehe, kidding. I guess he’s that type who spams everyone frequently huh?”

“Yeah. I don’t mind, but I do wish he would stop sending me them when he knows I’m working…”

“Well what are you waiting for??” Ai squeals, hugging the foam arrow to his chest. “Open them! I wanna see!!”

“You nosy cupid,” you retort and let out a faux-irritated sigh, but shuffle closer to him anyway. He beams gleefully.

The first Snap illustrates the exterior of a pastel painted flower shop, decorated with various colourful flowers. The caption is a simple “heyyyy”. This is nothing new, since he has sent you pictures of the shop. You wonder if they have restocked their red roses after his last splurge. You shiver when you think back to all the petals you had to sweep outside after his parade.

The following picture shows the neatly arranged flowers on the floor and on the shelves. Flowers (or plants in general) have never been your thing so you’re pretty much clueless about their names. Ai, the self-acclaimed love expert points to some of them, even explaining what they mean (although he only knows the ones concerning love) and you just nod dumbly.

The third Snap is similar, with an added caption: “which one? ;))”

Ai’s face lights up and he grabs your shoulder, shaking you excitedly.

“ _Girl_!!! He’s _totally_ getting you flowers!!!”

You hold your head when he releases you and chuckle awkwardly.

“Sure…”

The fourth one focuses on his closed up face as he supposedly smells the naturally fragranced flowers with a wink. You snort. He looks ridiculous.

The two of you burst out laughing at the fifth one as it appears as fuzzy with a falling motion with a glimpse of Jean’s panicked face. The caption is a random string of letters.

“please unsee that” Jean writes in the next Snap, taking a quick picture of his shoes.

The seventh Snap is him pouting as the nice old lady who owns the shop snickers at him behind the cash register. The next one is a proper selfie of them smiling together, which pulls a small one from you. That’s nice.

The ninth one is a short video of him trying to pull a smoulder, with the caption “guess what I got ;)”.

“Where’s the flowers??” Ai asks impatiently.

“You’ll see…”

Jean takes a shot of his breast pocket, which now carries a single fresh red rose.

“beautiful. 10/10”

Ai turns into stone. You knew all along Jean went there to buy flowers for himself, so you just continue tapping on your screen without really seeing the following Snaps since they’re mostly his selfies.

He shakes off his surprise and turns to look at you incredulously.

“What’s the point of him sending all those Snaps to you?? He could have just posted to his Story!”

“Exactly…” you mutter quietly in exasperation. Jean doesn’t even seem to address you personally so you wonder the same thing as well.

“How self-centred! That’s not romantic at all,” Ai huffs as he gets off from the counter, feeling cheated.

“Did someone say _romantic_?”   

No one looks up to see the newcomer at the entrance door. Well, except Ai, who has his eyes narrowed at the blonde who’s now gliding towards the counter. You’re kind of occupied with another app right now… you just got to collect these silver fishes they left behind… ooh, there are gold ones too, how generous.

When Jean clears his throat, you quickly put your phone away and look up with widened eyes.

“Oh…! Jean-senpai, hello.”

He frowns. “Why do you seem surprised? Didn’t you get my Snaps? I told you I was on my way to come here.”

“Ah, right… _right_.”

“We skipped after the first ten,” Ai says nonchalantly, refusing to leave your side. Your smile twitches. _Damn it, Ai-senpai._ Jean doesn’t have to know _that_.

Jean looks a bit taken aback, and a bit… frustrated? But he quickly masks it with a loud whine.

“ _Agaaain_?”

“Sorry, senpai.”

“Do you send her Snaps _this_ much everyday??”

“Of course,” Jean answers as he turns to Ai, like he just asked a no-brainer question.

“Well, no wonder she just skims through them… Jean, have you ever thought of using your Story instead?”

“I’ll have you know I only share my _exclusive_ life with _exclusive_ people.”

You let the two of them bicker while you remove yourself from the counter. Your break’s over.

Their banter slowly dies down as Jean stares at you wiping one of the tables. His face grows forlorn and he sighs, holding up his head with his elbows propped on the counter. Ai blinks at this display.

“What’s up with you?”

“She’s an idiot.”

“I dare you to say that again,” Ai whispers darkly with an arrow between Jean’s eyes. He barely reacts.

“No, I mean… she never watches my Snaps until the end…”

He boops the foam heart on his forehead anyway.

“Why? Is there a secret code or something?” Jean gives him The LookTM.

“You’re the love expert, figure it out.”

“…”

“…”

“…did you try asking her out in one of your Snaps?”

“…”

“Oh my God— _Jean_!!”

 “What??”

“Can’t you just send like one Snap to do that??”

“You don’t understand,” Jean shakes his head. He looks up at the ceiling wistfully.

“There needs to be a _build-up—“_

“Jean!!”

“S-shut up!!”

“Are you two okay? You’ve been whisper-shouting back and forth…” you ask with concern as you walk back to the counter to operate the cash register, Soujiro following you from behind.

“Yes, it’s rather unpleasant.” he comments.

“Sorry,” Ai chuckles nervously and drags Jean by his shirt collar. “We’ll take this outside.”

You thank Soujiro for his kind tip and wave him a polite farewell. As he exits, you watch him give a look of disdain to Ai and Jean who are still… discussing(?). Ai’s making wild hand gestures while Jean returns them half-heartedly. He seems tired. When he turns to probably leave, you realize something’s off with Jean. You squint your eyes and look more closely.

Then your eyes drop on the counter.

“Oh!”

 

“Fine!! Don’t listen to my advi—“

Ai quickly shuts up and Jean pauses when they see you rushing out from the coffee shop, calling out for the latter.

“Senpai! You dropped this,” you say, a rose delicately cradled in your hands as you hold them out.

Jean stares at it for a moment and feels around his chest area only to find out that it’s indeed roseless. Ai’s eyes sparkle and he swiftly seizes the opportunity as he jumps between the two of you.

“ _Aaac_ tually, it’s for you…! Jean _purposely_ left it behind because he wants you to have it! _Right, Jean?”_

Jean’s a little dumbfounded but he’s quick to compose himself. He stands straighter and clears his throat, smirking at you.

“Yes, _indeed_. Please have my humble offering.”

(Ai’s face turns flat at his choice of words.)

You blink and stare at the pretty flower. Well, you didn’t expect that. That’s very nice of him to do so, but then again, it’s Jean; he’s a little flirty and probably does this to everyone. Also, you don’t feel it’s right for you to accept it.

“Thank you senpai, I’m flattered, but I think…” you smile up to Jean, “…it suits you better.”

They’re both quiet when you move to put the rose back in Jean’s pocket.

“There! Now you look more like the Jean we know.” You do admit he looks better complemented with the rose. Not that you’ll tell him.

You bow your head and tell them to have a good day before making your way back into the shop.

 

“…Guess she indirectly rejected you? Man, I’m sorry bro—“

“She told me it suits me better.”

Ai glances at him only to reel back to see the tears gathered in his eyes.

“?? Are you okay??”

“I’ve never been better…” He covers his mouth with the back of his hand as his blush grows.

“Jean, are you… _embarrassed_??”

 

You open the app from before and falter at the sight of the fat white cat eating all your salmon. Again. Sighing, you buy some new toys and exchange them with the ones in your backyard. As you mindlessly watch the other cats play, you can’t help but think about Jean’s gift.

 

It’s a nice rose, but you _hate_ to think what would happen to it since you have a black thumb. You would only disappoint Jean, and you don’t want that.

 

(He’s crying outside. Ai’s freaking out. Your back is facing them.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neko atsume ahoy
> 
> ai will get his own chapter dont worry
> 
> sorry u didnt get to make any pickup lines jean i kinda forgot
> 
> wowie updates are getting longer whose fault is it /looks at all of u/ 
> 
> ur right. it me


	8. Redheads and Cardiac Arrest: a Thesis Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally sakamaki ayato come on step up ur game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U THINKK IM GONNA LET U GUYS ENTER 2017 WITHOUT A SURPRISE UPDATE??

 

Legend says…

The coffee shop once had a terrifyingly skilled tea sommelier who was considered one of the best of her time. The private school paid a hefty amount of money and the blood of 72 virgins just to be honoured of having her world-class service and also maybe have bragging rights over other nearby private schools. The headmasters may or may have not been competing on who can spend more money on frivolous things—but that’s off records. It _is_ a legend.

Anyway…

The tea sommelier unexpectedly became the school’s good luck charm as the many years that followed were filled with sweet, sweet money as most of the rich kids were enamoured with the delicious beverages. And as the drinks were infused with special herbs and ancient family secrets, the students were noticeably more proactive in both sports and academics and brought the school’s name to even greater heights.

Until…

Well, nobody really knew what happened to her. Just like a good ol’ legend, she let the wind carry her presence away leaving only traces of her legacy in the form of fusion teas that only diminish generations after generations of undedicated baristas. Now, there’s only one surviving drink that’s available but it can no longer maintain the sanctity of the aging café and thus we suffer from an embarrassing loss to the new shiny coffee franchise opened in the same school and we’re just pretty much waiting for an employee to goof up and force us to shut down our business forever.

Unless—

“I get it _, I get it_ , I’ll go make a new batch _right now_ ,” you roll your eyes as you sluggishly get up from behind the counter and purposely dragging yourself even slower pass Boss to piss him off even more. His eyebrow twitches at your response to his long ass narration and before you manage to ditch him, he slides a leg to block you.

“??”

“Give me the phone.”

“…What phone?” Your apron shifts. He stares at you like he didn’t just catch you scribbling all over the walls with crayons. Which you didn’t. But it’s a metaphor, so yes you did.

“I’m not stupid.”

“…I can’t.”

“Why not.”

_“……I’m in the middle of a chatroom.”_

“Oh for the love of GOD—“he swipes his hand to which you jump back like you’re in a fight scene, “you’re playing that damn game too much!”

You cradle your phone to your darkening cheeks with your eyes closed, a wistful sigh escaping your lips.

“ _I know_ …”

“That wasn’t a compliment!! Honestly I feel like I haven’t seen you in _months_!”

“…Well that’s a bit of an over-reaction. Also I work here almost every day, I don’t see any problem?”

“Look,” he karate-chops the air with both hands, “you’re right. There’s no problem and I don’t care what you do as long as you don’t mess up orders.”

His head ducks down. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I can’t believe I have to play courier… but the boys— _customers_ feel like you’ve been neglecting them. They keep asking me if you’re alright since you always get distracted and talk less to them these days, and I don’t know, what the hell am I supposed to reply them?”

You don’t say anything.

“It gets pretty annoying, and because this is under customer service, your pay can be compromised. That’s all I’m saying. You understa—“

He looks up to you tapping on your phone and giggling.

Boss picks up a broom and is ready for ambush. Haruka-sensei—who just entered and is alarmingly confused—holds him back.

 

You don’t remember who, but someone asked you before if you were interested in dating.

_(“What a concept.”)_

The person remarked how you have so many eyes on you but you’re barely batting your lashes to anyone. When asked if you liked anyone of [cough] your patrons _[cough]_ you gave the typical ‘Yes! I like everyone! Let’s get along well!’ to throw them off while not wanting to admit anything. Besides, of course you know why the guys focus on you—you’re the _only_ girl. People might think how lucky you are in this situation, but really you like to think you’re more of a victim.

But now, if anyone were to ask you again…

 

“Oh, isn’t this the _otome_ you’ve been playing for the past month?”

You nod happily. Three tables away, Makoto almost chokes on his smuggled energy drink. Katsuo pats his back and lets out a small whistle.

“So she _is_ attracted to guys. Good to know.”

“I don’t know if fictional guys count…” the basketball captain coughs.

Souh leans in more to see your phone screen, to which you gladly let him because you have no one to squeal over this game—all-boys school, remember—and if anyone shows even the slightest interest you would shove it in their face.

“So it would feel as though you are chatting with them? Do you type in your response?”

“I wish I can! The game gives you options you can choose which would affect your relationship with certain characters!! Your partner would be the one with the most hearts you collected through chatrooms and messages!” God, you wish you would calm down a bit. You’re usually more composed at work and would only weep over this game at your room. But you can’t help it, you’re nearing the end of Day 4 and you really hope to get into your favourite guy’s route!!

“Not only that, sometimes they actually call you!! It feels so real!!”

(“I wish she continued playing that cat app…” Makoto whispers.)

Souh smiles at your excitement. You’re showing a different side than the normal reliable barista most of them are familiar with, and he’s more than happy to be the recipient.

“Ah, and this person is the one you’re pining after?”

Before you can start gushing about the character, the bell dings to welcome a new customer. Souh’s torso blocks your view so you lean to your left to make your presence known as you call out a cheery greeting.

“Welco— _!!!_ ”

 Souh glances over his shoulder to see why you almost choke. He finds his homeroom teacher walking languidly towards the far end of the café, sitting at the most secluded area. Your eyes are still trained on the entrance door, seemingly _shook_.

“Are you alright?” he says slowly.

His voice travels and knocks on your brain door. The operator gets the message and smashes the ice holding your body captive and you turn back to your upperclassman’s concerned face.

“O-oh! Sorry, Souh-senpai… um…” you beckon him closer. “Who’s that guy?”

He blinks at first, and you discreetly glance and point a finger on the smirking red-haired male chilling. (He’s probably waiting to be served. You put that thought on hold.)

“…? You mean Viktor-sensei?”

“He’s a _sensei_?” You thought he was a rockstar with those _shades_! Wait, why is he wearing them inside…

“Yes, he’s my class’ homeroom teacher. It’s understandable if this is your first time meeting him. Viktor-sensei always disappears for months to take trips to Europe without any notice…”

At this point there would have been a comment from the peanut gallery (read: you) but right now you can’t churn out anything. You just. Stare at him. For a long second.

His head tilts into your direction as he lowers his sunglasses. Oh my God.

His smirk grows. He beckons a finger. _Critical hit._

“Souh-senpai hold me,” you whisper and slump forward on his shoulder. He stiffens at the sudden contact and his back feels a lot warmer and _he does not dare look back to any of the observing patrons right now._

“I-I-I think he wants to order coffee??” he squeaks, his monocle almost falling off.

“Oh!” You extract yourself abruptly and clear your throat. “Of course. Right.”

Souh feels like the longer he stays, the lesser time he has to save himself from death. He wishes you a good day and forcibly removes himself from the establishment.

Steeling yourself, you approach the still smirking figure who hasn’t looked away while you can barely stare at his forehead.

“M-May I take your order?”

He doesn’t reply immediately and takes his time to take you in.

“Why, are you new here, little lady?”

You will yourself not to undergo spontaneous combustion.

(“Hey, why is she all red? You don’t think…” Makoto nudges his friend.)

“Hm… I’m not sure if you’re familiar with this drink… but do you happen to have red iced tea?”

The name shakes you out of whatever embarrassment you felt as your face lights up.

“Oh!”

“Oh?”

“ _Oh_!! I haven’t had the chance to make it yet since no one has ever ordered it before, but I can!!”

Viktor can’t help but chuckle at your child-like eagerness.

Fifteen minutes later (you had to rummage around the cabinets), he takes a long slurp through the straw and you remain standing at his table, barely able to keep still. He licks his lips (too thoroughly you think) and smiles up at you.

“Just like how the old lady used to make.”

“I’m so glad to hear!!” You squeal, hiding your happy flushed face behind the tray in your hands.

The air around you seem more relaxed as you introduce yourself to him. Viktor’s inviting nature makes you feel more open with him as the two of you engage in a friendly conversation about your grandmother who once worked in the very coffee shop you’re in. When you were a child she taught you to brew various kinds of tea and you always pestered her to join your pretend tea ceremonies since your other family members weren’t quite as interested.

However, as time passed on and you don’t see her anymore when you entered junior high, tea recipes began to fade until you can only make red iced tea. You make sure you never forget.

(“Seeing her talking so casually to a guy she just met and they’re getting along so well… What’s this painful feeling in my chest…” “I’m pretty sure it’s because you chugged your Pocarii down too hard.”)

Viktor flashes you a brilliant smile that causes your heart to stutter.

“Well then little lady, I guess I’ll be dropping by every day from now on to get a taste of this lovely concoction of yours~ You don’t mind, do you?”

“N-Not at all, please come by anytime!! If you need me I’ll be at the counter…”

He grabs your wrist. You freeze. An empty plastic bottle crinkles.

Viktor makes sure you are looking at him in the eyes before speaking in a lower voice.

“Really… thank you. I wouldn’t know what to do without you [making this drink]…”

He has such a sincere expression and your heartbeat goes up. Your lips move before your brain operator can do anything.

 

**“You’re welcome Seven.”**

 

He blinks and the magic is gone.

“What.”

Your phone beeps to indicate a new chatroom has opened.

 

You blink and when it all settles in you are absolutely mortified. _Abort spaceship_.

“Please forget I ever existed,” you stare at him blankly and march yourself into the store room.

Ten minutes later Boss opens the locked door with his own key and barks at you to man the cash register. You quickly scurry out, not before answering Jaehee’s text message.

“Is everything fine?” Viktor asks as he pays for his drink, acting like nothing peculiar happened. You don’t dare to look above his chest.

“Yes. Thank you. Please come again.” Viktor tries to peek at your face but you stubbornly stare at the speck of dirt on the floor. He sighs twice (because he thinks you didn’t hear the first one) and throws a harmless comment.

“I guess I really do have to visit every day so you’ll warm up to me~ See you tomorrow!”

 

You pride yourself in always having the last word when dealing with your patrons. But today, it is your loss.

 

(Boss confiscates your phone for the following week. You miss a lot of chatrooms and receive a bad ending.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “…Honestly I feel like I haven’t seen you in months!” – in which the last chapter was in august stop breaking 4th wall boss
> 
> u know what I think?? if skillshotlabs makes a new character that fits boss in this fic that would be the endgame pairing im laughing so hard what do u think also when will they introduce a female love interest preferably a masculine school prince who would make tokiya run for his money like kashima yuu (gsnk) or nishina shima (khnm) ok yes that’s actly my type bye
> 
> if u don’t play mystic messenger sorry if u got confused anywhere!! 
> 
> sori if not good I haven’t written anything else besides academic shit n I just finished my novel n short story final exam this morning n It Was Also Not Good
> 
> can I just say that I weep everytime I get a new comment for this fic like I haven’t updated in months!! But it makes me so happy to know that this fic in any way can make yOU happy aaa ;_; thank u for taking ur time to tell me, and I’ll be sure to reply to everyone after my uhh /checks exam schedule/ fourth paper…
> 
> happy new year!!!!! May u have a better year ahead <3


End file.
